fifthgearfandomcom-20200214-history
Series One, Episode One
Summary Part One In Italy, Tiff Needell announces to the viewers that Lamborghini has built its first new car in ten years: the V12 four-wheel-drive Murciélago, successor to the ageing Diablo. He gives a short speech on the physical differences to the Diablo, exterior and interior, then takes it for a test drive on some country roads. Back in the United Kingdom, Quentin Willson explores the "speed camera capitals" of Britain. Using a laptop, he tells the viewers that Reading has the "greatest concentration of speed cameras anywhere in Britain" with sixty-four cameras. He then moves on to Watford, which has a road with the most speed cameras in a row. Driving along the road in his Mercedes-Benz, he demonstrates the use of a speed camera warning device - and on foot, he tells the viewers that in the space of four miles, Watford has a whopping twelve speed cameras - and warns them that if they go over the speed limit, they could lose their driving licence. Back in his car, he continues that there are three police forces in the United Kingdom, who treat offenders like public enemy number one: Essex, Northamptonshire and Thames Valley, who issue one quarter of all the speeding tickets in Great Britain. In 2000, Essex issued 10% of all the speeding tickets issued in the United Kingdom that year, and a speed camera on the M11 on Junction Four earned 2,000 Pounds in a single day. In Northhamptonshire, a camera on the A508 caught 1,200 speeding drivers a month, earning it one million Pounds a year; and cottons onto the then-new digital cameras which can catch three cars per second. Moving onto the future of speed cameras, he then says that there will be more speed cameras - and a higher risk of losing your licence. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he finishes. Part Two In a police station, Daniel Fennell arrives, having been arrested for modifying cars. The police officer - whose voice can be heard as that of Vicki Butler-Henderson's - asks if he could be trusted if he were given "a decent motor and a pot full of cash". Fennel says no. The camera then pans to Butler-Henderson showing the viewers a Nissan Sunny GTI-R which has been heavily modified, and she then explains that it was worth £25,000 to buy the car and the modifications. She then races a Dodge Viper V10 against the Nissan - and the Nissan wins! Quentin Willson is at a supermarket, talking to the viewers about second-hand cars. He tells them that they can save £2,100 for a second-hand Fiat Punto, £3,920 for a Ford Focus and £6,040 for a Galaxy. He then tells the viewers that car supermarkets have prices that are "just as easy to swallow". He then says that the best place to be seduced by an "Italian hussy" - an Alfa Romeo 147 - is just down the supermarket, and more than £4,000 can be saved for a Renault Megane Cabriolet, and even the Opel Speedster is available for a decent price. Willson continues that there will be no test drive or exact specifications, and customers will only be able to buy whatever is on offer. He warns the viewers to check whether the car has United Kingdom specifications, spare keys and handbooks, and electronic equipment. In France, Adrian Simpson tests the new Citroen C3. He then compliments the car on its space and special features (such as the front-seat armrests and storage drawers underneath the seats), and moves on to the down-sides of the car; it has loose plastic components in certain places, but, he says, Citroen will sort out those problems in future. Taking it for a test drive, he tells the viewers that the C3 is available with a 1.4 or 1.6 litre petrol engine or a 1.4 litre diesel engine, and it costs between £8,995 and £11,995 for the 1.6 version, which has four airbags, climate control, a CD player and anti-lock braking system. Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tiff Needell * Adrian Simpson * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * Daniel Fennell Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * John Couzens * Barrie Foster * Rob Pike Sound editors * Andrew Chorlton * Sam Cox * Tim Green * Benedict Peissel Editors * Mike Bloore Title editors * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Jon Bentley (producer) * Kulvinder Chudge (co-ordinator) * Phil Churchward (producer) * Patrick Collins (producer) * Emma Shaw (producer) * Debbie Vile (manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Executive producers * Elaine Bedell * Richard Pearson Category:2002 episodes Category:Series One episodes